gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
Gundam Harute is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie. The unit is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Harute is named after Harut, an angel mentioned in the second Surah of the Qur'an, who were sent down to test the people of Babylon by performing deeds of magic. Technology & Combat Characteristics Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam and GNR-101A GN Archer; it's make is a reconstructed variant-combination of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios, with extensive weapons and systems upgrades. Due to limited resources, Celestial Being was unable to create an original new Gundam; with the need for a new aerial combat unit, CB engineers opted to create Harute over the frame's of Arios and GN Archer Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1 to conserve resources while maintaining an combative edge against the ESF. For its integrated GN Archer aspects, CB engineers originally intended to create a third generation Gundam from the technical data of GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie; MS development was stopped in favor for a hypersonic transformable unit, Arios Gundam. Due to the need for combat support units to endure harsher engagements, CB engineers redeveloped the halted design and created the GN Archer. To fulfill its original intended purpose as a Gundam and conserving expenses, CB engineers once again revisited the GN Archer design; utilizing the data of GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios and GNR-010/XN XN Raiser to create Gundam Harute; Harute utilizes the best aspects of the mobile weapons as a single transformable space combat MS. Fighter Mode Harute's fighter form is developed from Kyrios and Archer Arios. The top and side boosters are derived from GN Archer, the rear tail unit container from Kyrios, and the forward section from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios. The previous two generations were designed to be high speed attack fighters, adapted for primarily atmospheric combat; Harute is designed to be a zero-gravity fighter. As such, Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors. While appearing less streamlined, Harute in reality can achieve greater speeds. Four large verniers (from GN Archer) act as its primary means of propulsion, capable of a large burst of particle-charged speed; its unclear whether or not Harute's abilities would be hindered if it would enter combat on Earth or Harute's equipment needs to be changed depending on the mission Aspects of its weapons and technology was derived from XN Raiser. Like Arios, the forward section of Harute possesses a large pincer/scissor used to cut down enemy units. The weapon has since been enhanced and simplified with new generation GN-blades. Arios' weapon originally had to grab its target before it can discharge energy to snap its target in two. Harute's forward weapon is designed for ramming and cutting through targets. A cutting-wedge was made in the front of the pincer, allowing Harute to ram/cut through targets without opening its cutters; the cutters can be deployed upon tougher targets. Because the cutters are now physical blades, there's no delay in the action. It makes the weapon energy-efficient and effectively used in combat. The cutters also function as Harute's forward guns. The beam rifle have been constructed together with the forward cutters and act as a bayonet in MS mode, but used for traditional dog-fighting in fighter mode. The sides of the thrusters duals as GN missile containers like GN Archer. The sides will expose missile silos that can fire volley's of GN missiles in combat; such weapons are used against long-range targets and double as countermeasures against enemy fire. MS Mode When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back, the head sensor unit and tail container arches back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. It's forward guns and blades are attached to the side of the thrusters, but can be deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. Following the current trend(s) of dual functioning weapons, the beam rifle is attached with it's own GN Blade at the front (bayonet) for stabbing/gouging and/or shooting targets. A visor was added over the face of Harute to protect the unit from being blinded against debris, but it's apparently cosmetic than for combat applications. Like it's predecessors, the unit is a high speed combat MS, capable of melee and long range attacks at incredible speeds. Armaments Note: The names below are speculative, based on previous naming conventions, and are subject to change. GN Beam Rifle Harute will supposedly carry two beam rifles that can also be used as a large claw, similar to its predecessors Arios and Kyrios. Based on the shape of the blades, it appears as though it can be used as a bayonet-like weapon System Features Trans-Am System History Gallery File:Harute_Fighter_Mode.jpg File:Harute_MS_Mode.jpg File:Harute_Mid_Transformation.jpg Notes * References External Links